Abrasive side
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: The abrasive side returns to seek revenge on Spongebob and his friends, hes back and badder than ever. Some Spandy


**Ok, this is an old, fanfic that I'd created, and deleted, years ago, and just now decided to rewrite this, and well, enjoy.**

* * *

Life here in Bikini Bottom seemed like a wonderful place to be, quite a small town at the bottom of the ocean. Peaceful, and most beautiful.

Monday, nearing about 8 P.M, a pair of quick black shoes zip past the screen, a square silhouette is now seen running through jellyfish fields.

His heart is pumping, his feet are aching, tears are running down his face as he is being chased by something unknown, it's gaining on him.

SpongeBob, is halted to a brief stop, he is out of space to run, he looks to his left, and to his right, there is a big wall, covered in vines all around him, he turns around to see that whatever was chasing him was nothing but a few feet away, he is trapped.

SpongeBob makes a quick dash to the left, hiding in a tunnel behind a thick curtain of vines.

As he exits out the other side, he is met with the edge of a cliff, a raging water fall beside him, the water seems to go on forever, a river of water going out as far as the eye can see, jellyfish falls, the place just beyond jellyfish fields, he'd been but maybe once or twice, a place hed found a while back when he's been running from himself, and everyone else in the world.

Whatever had been chasing him must've left by now, but that didn't matter, he still needed to think.

He stayed behind the waterfall, a ledge poked out from the wall, stretching to the water, so close you could just touch it, only scallops and even one or two jellyfish came around here, here is where he could be alone.

Get away from everything, to get away from what he had done. SpongeBob gripped a little patch of grass in his hand, tears fell from his face.

He bit his lip before punching the hard rock beneath him, his fingers raked at the rock and bits of grass.

"I, I'm so sorry." He cried to a person who'd never hear his apology.

Pause, and rewind to the day before.

* * *

They laid motionlessly on the soft green grass, staring through the glass at the rest of the world above, not a word is said, nothing needs to be said.

Sandy sighed, closing her eyes, "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, opening her eyes again, staring up at the clouds as they float by. SpongeBob turned his face towards her, glancing over her features, looking back up at the drifting flowers, "it is, isn't it, I can't say I haven't seen anything more beautiful then today, well but of course, I can."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Sandy asked, getting him to turn his head back to her, he glances over her lips, and to her eyes, he attempts to open his mouth but is stopped by his thoughts.

He looks her in the eye, and she could see his answer, she blushes, looking away, "N, no, y'all don't mean that, yer just being nice, like ya always are." SpongeBob smiled, "I dunno, Sandy, I thought I was being pretty serious."

Sandy pushes him, "ya didn't even say anything." SpongeBob shakes his head, catching her next hit, getting her to fall on his chest.

"I don't need to, you already know." Sandy blushes, looking away, "you know, you're one cute blusher." He said while poking her cheeks, she pushes him away, "I, I'm not blushin, that's just the color of my skin underneath my fur."

SpongeBob laughs, "whatever you say, miss cheeks." He salutes before he's tackled over, pinned beneath her, not that he was complaining. Sandy glared down at him, like she was ready to kill him, but instead, she leaned in closer, her nose on his, his heart was pounding out of his chest, what was this all of a sudden? She laughed, getting off of him.

He helped himself up, he held a fake smile, while he was a tad confused, he gave a hug, before saying farewell, he had to be somewhere, but didn't know where, all he knew was that it shouldn't be there.

SpongeBob rushed into his pineapple, slamming the door shut, he rubbed his confused head, he glanced down at his shorts that had seemed unusually tight from his recent encounter with that crazy squirrel.

SpongeBob shook his head, leaving the door for his room, "th, this woman will kill me someday." He mumbled to himself as he passed Gary by as he was going up the stairs.

"Meow?" "Not now Gary" was his quick reply before he went into his room and slammed the door, locking both his door and the pet door. Taking the obvious hint, Gary turned around and slithered back down stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, middle of the night, while everyone is asleep, a black van pulls up to the orange Pineapple home, a man in black walks up to the door, and slides in a small package through the door before he walks away and drives off in the dark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
